When I Pretend to Sleep
by Blue Fey
Summary: Sasuke finds that a closed window isn't enough to stop a perverted jounin. Yaoi, sort of nc, but not really...slight oocness


Nya! My first Fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't even own the shirt on my back; it's my friend's…

* * *

Hours before the sun raised to claim the sky, a lonely boy stared up at the all too familiar ceiling of his room. Sasuke's muscles were stiff from a short nights rest, but the raw pain wasn't the cause of his sleepless state; the open window to the left of his bed was. Not because of the autumn wind that turned the mountainous Konohona Forest to the beautiful blazing reds, oranges, and yellows that had given the Fire County its name chilled his room, it was the simple but anxious fact the window had been closed before he had fallen asleep. 

Someone moved with skillful silence in his peripheral view, and understanding dawned upon him and he calmly closed his eyes and allowed his young features to relax in feigned sleep. A strong hand pulled down the warm blue sheets that twisted around his lithe form, allowing the self-invited guest to observe his half naked body, while the other brushed his cheek lightly. The familiar calloused palm felt hot to Sasuke's chilled skin, and a slight moan of approval parted from his pink lips as the first hand dropped the sheets to the floor to lift the raven haired boy up into a passionate kiss.

Even as he felt his teacher's mouth kneading against his, Sasuke's eyes remained close. He pictured the sight of Kakashi over his slumbering form, giving him enjoyment he wasn't supposed to know about. The wide bed dipped low as the copy ninja added some of his weight on his student, tenderly setting the small form down as the kiss progressed. Sasuke felt his sensei's hot tongue parting his lips to explore well know territory, even as busy hands moved up his over large shirt to reveal his nudity beneath.

His breath hitched as he felt Kakashi's right hand was circling over his stomach, dipping lower and lower, and the man's pant was hot on his cheak. Sasuke snuggled against him as the longer body melted down on him. Kakashi shifted, and Sasuke felt a large, stiff bulge press against the front of his thigh, and heard his teacher's needful and low grunt. Sasuke's eyes flew open for an instant before slamming them back shut. That big hand was trembling on his stomach as if to tease him. Such uncertanty from the older man was not familiar at all. Sasuke moved away in a lazy fashion so as not to give away the fact he was awake, only to be caught by strong arms. Kakashi held the boy against his chest, pinned the boy's legs with his own.

A clothed knee parted the younger pale legs as his arms were restraned under a strong grip over his head, staging Sasuke in an open and shameless pose. One hand slowly came back down to his lap, groping the sensitive organ between his legs. He willed his eyes to remain closed as it slowly pumped Sasuke, to test if he would 'wake up'. He endured the torturously slow pace till after his teacher was satisfied with his students pretended but convincing sleep and quickened his hand.

Small but sincere kisses fluttered along his jaw, neck, and shoulders as the rough hand pumped him. Sasuke allowed himself the pleasure of voicing his unrestrained whimpers as heat pooled low in his stomach and his cock strained to release his rapture.

In a single instant the moment took a new twist as Kakashi's hands ghosted away with the Uchiha unsatisfied. Sasuke's needy features begged for the continuation without voicing his wants and breaking the spell of secret lust given to him in false sleep. Unexpectedly, he found himself pushed on his stomach, so that his erection was pressed awkwardly against his firm mattress. His teacher's strong hand squeezed his ass as the other caressed between his cheeks. Sasuke was thankful that Kakashi couldn't see the blood rushing to his face as he buried himself in his pillow. It wasn't until bare legs parted his own once more that the dark eyed twelve year old realized his teacher had undressed. His gasp was masked by a moan as the silver haired man lifted his hips and began stroking his slim erection again, the leaking precum lubricating the action generously. Sasuke could feel the older man's bulge against his ass as he grinded against his student.

Sasuke stiffened seeing a white flashed behind his eyelids as he came, but it seems like his teacher wouldn't just stop here and escape into the early morning darkness as routine dictated. Instead, he felt Kakashi thrust against his bare bottom, and one thought screamed to Sasuke and shattered the moment; he wanted to claim the twelve year old virgin. Sasuke abandoned his 'play opossum' tactic and pulled away from the copy nin, flattened himself against the white headboard and faced his molester.

Time stood still as Sasuke took in the face usually hidden behind a mask. The softly defined lips swollen with kisses, the lust filled glaze, and the perfection of his sensei's nudity decorated with pearl white scars that made the young boy's raven black eyes roam across the jounin's hard body.

Shock opened Kakashi's red and black eyes after a moment as he tried to pull his student back. When it seemed the genin wouldn't comply, he restrained him with his left arm and pulled him into his lap. And just sat there, both nude and sweaty, but one still painfully lusting. The silence screamed at one of them to talk.

"How long …?" Rasped the copy ninja as he stroked Sasuke's side.

"About four days…but I pretty sure you've been visiting some time before then."

It was oddly pleasing to the elder's ego, it had been going on for about two months.

"And you didn't hit me because?"

"I liked it…"

"And you don't now?" The silver haired mand said as he caressed his student's inner thigh.

Sasuke smacked the roaming hand away as he twisted to face Kakashi once more, "Not if you're trying to butt fuck me in my sleep!"

"I wasn't going to go all the way, just rub it between your legs."

"Oh," Sasuke blushed as his teacher voiced his intentions so bluntly. He looked up from his lap to glance at the jounin's face, like a very cute lost cat. "I guess that's alright."

"Sure?" He didn't waist a second after seeing Sasuke nodding,

Giddy with desire, Kakashi withdrew his arms and rolled the now-pliant boy back onto his abdomen. He rubbed the excess wetness that had spilt on the sheets and slicked the boy's cum over his own erection, groaning. Sasuke struggled once again when the man thrust against his ass, but was easily restrained.

"I'm not trying to fuck you..." Kakashi reassured once more, rubbing his throbbing cock in the crevice between the boy's soft buttocks, feeling his orgasm approaching. Hoping Sasuke would just be still for a little longer. And he was still underneath the large man, any small noises he may have made drowned out by the squeaking of the mattress springs; Kakashi thrust wetly a few more times against that softness, ragged gasp as his seed splashed out over the boy's lower back.

He wrapped his arm around the boy tightly when it was over. He did it because he wanted to keep Sasuke warm, not from running away. If he said it enough, he might be able to believe himself. The apartment was filled with the musky sent of their actions. He knew his student must have so many questions to ask him, but he was oddly silent. Kakashi feared he made a mistake and knew he wouldn't forgive himself if the boy felt used. Still, he kept quiet. It wasn't till the sun rose over the Konohona skyline to shine through the still open window he realized Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his arms like a lover.

Questions could wait.

* * *

Please review, and pretty please no flames?!

With Love,

Blue Fey

(P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyones interested!)


End file.
